Salsa For Two
by Whitlocklover32
Summary: An ad read Bella Swan International Dancer is looking for a dance partner, Jasper Whitlock goes in for an interview. Lemon follows. One-Shot J/B AH AU
1. Chapter 1

Salsa For Two

Bella swan international Salsa dancer is looking for a new partner the ad said, as he put down the newspaper and walked into the building. He didn't know what to think, no one had ever seen her before, however he needed a new partner so he thought what the heck. If she doesn't look the part he needs then what would it hurt, he could always locate another dancer. He walks up to the receptionist, who looks up from her typing to ask if she could help him.

"I am looking for Ms. Swan's dance studio." He murmurs politely ducking his head.

"It's up on the top floor, 2nd door on your left. I do believe Ms. Swan is on her way to lunch though if you would like to wait here I will see if she has left yet." She looks at him coyly.

What is it with these women, they constantly flirt with him when he nothing more than polite he wonders to himself. He sits down quietly to wait while she buzzes Ms. Swan to see if she is still in. Looking around the main lobby, he notices that it is very nicely decorated a very modern feel to it. The receptionist motions him over, telling him that Ms. Swan is indeed in and is waiting on him. He quietly thanks her, taking off to the elevator up to the top floor. He walks down the hallway till he comes to the second door on the left, opening the door and walking in.

A leggy brunette walks towards him with her hand extended in polite greeting, he grasps it firmly shaking it gently.

"You are Bella Swan I presume. My name is Jasper Whitlock." He takes a long slow perusal of her body, her breasts are firm, and hips rounded perfectly with an hour glass shape and legs that seem to go on forever. She is perfect, he nods his head internally. Noticing she is checking him out also, he stands up a little straighter. He knows he looks good, he works out more often than not however he is a bit worried that he might not be what she is looking for in a dancing companion.

Finally after what seems like forever, she makes a decision nodding to herself. She walks back to her desk pulling out a contract and tossing it to him to look over. He looks over the contract, its standard (with a trial period) really so he signs it. She leads him into the studio part of her office space, he glances around noticing all the equipment. She walks over to the radio. Pushing the play button she turns around and walks back onto the wooden floor.

The pure dulcet tones of the Salsa music fill the air as she beckons him her hips starting to sway. His lust spiking, he stalks forward reaching for her hand. One hand moving to her hip, his other runs up her thigh pulling her flush against his frame. The bodies begin the timeless sway of dancing, perfectly meshed in every way. Her long legs entwining with his, she grips his taut butt letting her nails scrape gently at his supple cheeks. Her face flushes in excitement, the tension between them undeniable.

Mentally making a decision, he raises his hand to her hair wrapping it around his hand like rope. He pulls her face closer to his, crashing his mouth to hers pushing his tongue inside her mouth. A battle for dominance rages between them, their lips entangled. Their hands roaming and searching out every hidden spot on the other, his hand slips between her legs and rubs her mound in rough circles being careful not to hurt her.

The passion between them too much, he unzips her dress pulling it from her shoulders as her hand goes to the buttons on his pants. She pops it loose pushing them down his hips letting them fall to the floor. Her dress falls to the floor, they both take a step back and look at each other taking in their beauty. Their bodies slowly gravitate towards each other, he touches her skin in awe of how soft it is letting his hand run patterns from her neck to her pelvic bone.

His hand dips below her panties and slides between her folds, his thumb brushes over her glistening joy button. Her hand pauses in its descent to his hardened length, her eyes close and she moans lightly. Her breathing intensifies, her head dropping back and legs almost buckling from the sheer pleasure of him touching her. He backs her up against a wall for support his hand in her hair, he crashes his mouth back into hers dominating the kiss.

Her hand continues its path towards his long member, finally gripping it firmly but gently letting her fingertips graze the slit. His hips jerk forward, a groan ripping through his mouth, and eyes rolling back in his head at the contact. He pulls back slightly gripping her panties he rips them off of her, moving back into her he grips her butt cheeks. Her legs lift and wrap around his hips her dripping core brushing up against his hard member, they both groan.

He pushes into her roughly letting his pelvic bone rub against her bundle of nerves. Her eyes roll back in her head, as his movements surge and retreat his hips tilting on the upward thrust. Her moans becoming louder, his groans fill the air. Her body tightens around him to a near painful amount, he moves faster and harder against her the sounds of skin hitting skin fill the air. Her orgasm floods her quickly almost taking her breath away, her body clenching around him spasming in ecstasy. He pumps a few more times, his body stills, his member grows impossibly hard twitching as he spills his fluids inside her.

He pulls gently from her, walking over to his pants he grabs them and pulls them on. Picking up her dress and walking back over he hands it to her. Running a hand through his long blonde locks, he smirks at her.

"That's one hell of a way to seal the contract." He says smiling.


	2. AN

I know that I haven't written in a very long time but I felt the need to post this.

Katie

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85

Whitlocklover32


	3. AN2

I need some help coming up with some ideas for some of my stories; either post a review with the idea or PM me the idea. If I use your idea you will get credit in the chapter it is used in. This hopefully will help me get over my writers block that I have been suffering for 2 years on these stories. Thanks and hope to hear some really good ideas.

Katie


End file.
